


A Millon Little Things

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), What is James going to do without her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James is sad because he's lost Olivia.
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Millon Little Things

James had just helped Stevie get into bed. She had come to see how he was doing. 

They had all known this day would eventually come. Everyone living soul had to go one day… but James never thought it would hurt so much. They had loved each other secretly for so long. He would forever be grateful to have had the chance to be with her.  
Unfortunately, they hadn’t had as much time as they’d wanted together. Then again, the time given to spend with the one you love is never enough. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. A single cloud hid the moon. Other than that, the sky was clear, stars started to slowly appear. 

“I miss you so much, Olivia,” James murmured. 

At that moment, a warm breeze came out of nowhere on an otherwise cold and calm evening. Since she was gone, everything to him seemed cold, and it didn’t help either that Christmas was around the corner. Bond had never really care about this time of year since his parents’ death. Through the years, he had always kept himself busy, accepting mission after mission. 

Olivia had slowly changed all that. Of course, he still went on missions around Christmas time because James asked for it and she knew why, but he’d started to enjoy the Christmas atmosphere as well as the decorations in the streets.  
When they started their relationship, Olivia had managed to change James’ vision on the special time of year, and he’d started to love it. Loving to have her in his arms, sitting on the sofa while the fire was burning in the hearth and listening to Christmas songs. They had even invented their very own tradition on Christmas Eve: not inviting anyone over, sitting together on the sofa with a steaming cup of tea or something stronger, reading a book. Often reading a chapter out loud to the other, though most times, they would end up making out. He missed those moments so much.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

What would he do without her now with Christmas around the corner? Go back to his old habits? It would be easy, but it would be like staining her memory. James had promised Olivia to take care of Stevie if anything happened to her. The poor kid had endured enough already. James decided that giving the child an unforgettable Christmas would be a perfect way to honor Olivia’s memory.

“She is still with us, you know…” He heard a voice behind him.

“You are supposed to be sleeping.”

“I know. I also know you are not feeling good, and I hate seeing you like this. Olivia would not want you to feel the way you do.”

“I wish I didn’t feel the way I do, but I can’t help it, kid, I miss her so much.”

“So, do I, James. My heart breaks at the idea I won’t ever see her again, and yet I know she’s still with us in a million little ways,” Stevie said to as she wheeled her chair next to the chair, he was sitting in.

James looked at her surprised by her words. “How did you know?”

“I’m handicapped, James, I’m not completely useless yet,” Stevie simply said.

The man next to her opened his mouth to say something, but she shushed him.

“Look up,” the girl instructed him. He did as he was told and saw a million shining stars; they looked like tiny diamonds. “Olivia is in every one of those stars, James. She’s in every flower, and she’s in everything that’s still good on this planet. Most importantly, she is safely in our hearts. No one will ever take her away from there as long as we live.”

“You are too mature for your own good, Stevie,” he said, smiling a sad smile.

“I know. That’s how it is for me. Olivia is still with us in a million little things.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“Anytime, James. Anytime. Don’t be sad because she’s gone. Think of all the time you had to spend with her. I’m sure that is what she would have wanted.”

“You’re right about that.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know it’s sad one, but I had to write it down.


End file.
